


Take It Easy On Me

by natacup82



Series: Catch My Vibe [1]
Category: From Zero - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Didn't Know They Were Dating, From Zero AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: "Hi," Hoseok says, face tucked into the crook of Hyungwon's neck. "I can't believe you're really here."Hyungwon laughs and pulls back to look at Hoseok. "I'm glad you're here too, hyung" he adds, then gestures toward the street. "Should we go?"Sometimes you fly halfway across the world to spend a week wandering Paris with your long distance friend and come home with something more.





	Take It Easy On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my kpop friends know I only care about one kpop man and so one weekend four of them re-posted [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTleCg4rTok%22) and then I spent the next week writing this. SORRY, NOT SORRY.
> 
> 1\. Thanks to angelsaves for the beta, a hero and a scholar  
> 2\. Thanks to misspamela for encouraging the fever dream and letting me write it at her  
> 3\. Special shout out to katarin, my sister in one kpop man fandom  
> 4\. I don't really go here but I do enjoy visiting and I deeply enjoy Wonho's shirt allergy, amen

_Let’s start our story from zero; I want to start from today_

Hoseok arrives in Paris over excited and exhausted from the 13-hour flight. He takes an Uber to the hostel and collapses into bed, squinting at the 6:30pm that's flashing on his phone and too tired to try to figure out what time it really is back home. All he knows is that it's late, he's tired, and Hyungwon isn't due to arrive until the next day.

They've been friends for months, mainly talking via WhatsApp and FaceTime, but now they finally get to meet and hang out in person for five whole days. Hoseok doesn't hurt for friends back home, but Hyungwon has become such an important part of his life that he jumped at the chance to fly to Paris and meet up in person for the first time. Hyungwon is doing a study abroad program in England, and it's mainly luck that their school break's overlap and that Hoseok's mom was willing to let him use her frequent flier miles.

He plugs his phone in to charge, sets his alarm, and sends up a thank you to himself from the past that they are splitting a hotel room for the rest of the week as he tries to get comfy on the lumpy bunk bed and goes to sleep.

His alarm goes off way too early, but he's lucky enough to still be the only one in the room, and when he wakes up a little, he remembers that it's finally the day he gets to meet Hyungwon. Hoseok spends more time than he'll ever admit on his hair and outfit, but around noon he heads out to the hotel to store his bags before check-in and goes out to meet Hyungwon at the spot they'd agreed on.

Hoseok wanders for a little while, nervously fiddling with his camera when he doesn't immediately spot Hyungwon. He's just about to check his phone when he walks toward a set of stone steps and spots Hyungwon sitting. He smiles when he looks up.

Hyungwon stands up and heads down the stairs, and has drawn Hoseok into a hug before he's had a chance to even say hi.

"Hi," Hoseok says, face tucked into the crook of Hyungwon's neck. "I can't believe you're really here."

Hyungwon laughs and pulls back to look at Hoseok. "I'm glad you're here too, hyung" he adds, then gestures toward the street. "Should we go?"

Hoseok nods, and they head out to explore the city.

*

They wander the city for a while, stopping to take pictures of various things, until Hoseok spots a woman drawing portraits and raises an eyebrow in question at Hyungwon.

“Seriously?” Hyungwon asks, looking from the woman to Hoseok. “You have a camera.”

“It’s not the same,” Hoseok says, tugging on the sleeve of Hyungwon’s hoodie. “Besides, it’ll be fun, come on.”

Hyungwon grumbles, but he follows along, pushing Hoseok down into the chair to get drawn first.

It goes by faster than he expects, even as he keeps looking over to Hyungwon to see if he looks bored or annoyed, but he doesn’t; he just looks like he’s questioning his friendship with Hoseok, and honestly, that’s all of his friends at some point or another, so it’s fine.

Once it’s done, they head out again, stopping to grab lunch. On their way back to toward the hotel to check in, Hoseok sees a good spot for a selfie and makes Hyungwon stop.

“You know we don’t have to stop take selfies at every landmark in the city, right?” Hyungwon asks, leaning against the wall that seems to look out over the city.

Hoseok laughs, as he finishes mounting his camera on the selfie stick and drapes himself across Hyungwon’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Stop pretending you don’t like having your picture taken and smile.”

He does, and Hoseok gets a couple of good angles of them at the wall, with and without the city laid out behind them. “See,” he says, pulling up a good one on the viewfinder. “Now, everyone will know how happy we are in Paris.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, and he throws an arm over Hoseok’s shoulders and leads him off toward their hotel. They only stop in long enough to check in and drop their bags by the door, and then they’re back out to the amusement park recommended by the hotel.

Hoseok is flagging a few hours later, sluggish from junk food and the time difference, leaning on Hyungwon and trying to hide the yawns that keep bursting out every few minutes.

“Are you going to keep pretending I can’t see you, or should we actually start heading back to the hotel?” Hyungwon asks.

He’s got an arm across Hoseok’s shoulders again, which is nice, because Hoseok isn’t sure he’d be standing up without it. Hoseok’s already slipped a hand around Hyungwon’s waist for better balance and leaning, while the stupid little voice in his brain that won’t get over the teeny, tiny crush he has cheers at getting to touch him so much.

“I’m fine,” Hoseok says, fighting back another yawn. “We can stay for as long as you like.”

Hyungwon snorts and stops, turning to Hoseok and grabbing his face, tilting his head back.

“What are you doing?” Hoseok asks, squinting up at him.

“I’m trying to see if I can actually see the nonsense coming out of your mouth, hyung,” Hyungwon says, frowning in concentration. “It’s amazing you can lie like that and it’s not like a visible force coming off of you.”

“Bah,” Hoseok says, batting away Hyungwon’s hands as he laughs. “Fine, fine. I’m very tired and want to go to sleep,” Hoseok adds. “You’re being very mean to me, everyone is against me.”

Hyungwon laughs again and pulls Hoseok to his side as they start walking toward the exit. “Yes, every person in this park has turned against you. No one understands how you have suffered.”

Hoseok pinches his side and giggles as Hyungwon dances away from his fingers.

*  
When they finally get back to their hotel, Hyungwon makes a beeline into the bathroom, and Hoseok shakes his head at him. He rolls their bags farther into the room to try to unpack a little so he has one less thing to worry about in the morning. He stops short when he gets past the little closet and desk and realizes that instead of the two double beds he’d been expecting, the bulk of the room is taken up by one very big bed.

He does not freak out. Hoseok likes cuddling, sleepovers, and saving money, and his very tiny crush on Hyungwon is totally under control. He can absolutely sleep in the same bed with him for five days and possibly cuddle and definitely not die. And Hoseok keeps saying this to himself as he methodically unpacks his bag. He’s still thinking that when Hyungwon comes out of the bathroom and starts doing the same, and Hoseok realizes that he didn’t actually pack pajamas. He’d assumed that they’d have their own beds, so instead of pajamas, he packed several comfy t-shirts and had planned to sleep in his underwear.

Hoseok looks down at the t-shirts, tips his head back, and sighs. “Hyungwon?” Hoseok says, trying not to let his dread bleed into his voice.

“Hmm?” Hyungwon asks, sounding distracted. When Hoseok turns around, he finds Hyungwon dealing with his own suitcase, which seems to be packed in order of outfit.

“Do you mind if I sleep in my underwear?”

Hyungwon’s face does something Hoseok can’t quite grasp. Like he’s feeling or thinking too many things at once. “Um,” Hyungwon says, finally looking up at Hoseok.

This is already the worst conversation he’s ever had, so Hoseok just keeps plugging along. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I just. I forgot to pack pajamas so,” Hoseok says, trying and failing to stop himself from babbling. “I don’t really wear pajamas at home anyway but you know.”

“No, no it’s fine. I don’t mind,” Hyungwon says. “I usually only sleep in shorts and a t-shirt too.”

“Oh,” Hoseok says, excitedly turning back to his bag and pulling out a very soft t-shirt. “I did pack t-shirts so you won’t have to deal with me just in my briefs.”

Hyungwon’s head snaps up, and he briefly meets Hoseok’s eyes. He can’t really parse the look on his face; Hyungwon seems kind of horrified that he was almost going to have to sleep with a nearly naked Hoseok. And Hoseok doesn’t want to deal with the little flare of disappointment that sparks in his chest at that, his stupid crush making itself known again.

“Right,” Hyungwon says, finally. “We should brush our teeth and get ready for bed before you fall asleep standing up.”

Hoseok nods and follows him into the bathroom, and tries and fails to not be a little bit sad.

*

Hoseok wakes some hours later as he realizes that the very nice dream he was having about grinding with some anonymous dude - who was certainly not Hyungwon - in a club has turned into him grinding on Hyungwon in their hotel room bed. He freezes and bites his lip as he waits out whatever is happening; Hyungwon had been moving with him, but Hoseok feels him relax against his back as his breathing evens out.

Hoseok slowly slips out of bed and then grabs his phone off the charger, sneaks into the bathroom, and closes himself into the walk -in shower. He barely has to scroll through his contacts before he’s calling Hyunwoo and hoping 1 am Paris time is not too bad of a time in Seoul.

Hyunwoo’s face pops up on Hoseok’s phone a few seconds later, squinting at him from the tiny FaceTime window. “Why are you calling me at 9 in the morning while you’re on vacation?”

“Hyung, I’ve done something very bad,” Hoseok says, anguished and trying not to cry. “I took advantage and now Hyungwon will hate me and he’ll never talk to me again and I’ll have no friends and-”

“Okay, okay,” Hyunwoo says, cutting Hoseok off. “Stop that, tell me what happened?”

Hoseok nods. “I didn’t pack pajamas for the trip and there’s only one bed,” he starts.

“Okay?”

“And a few minutes ago I woke up and we were sexy cuddling but it wasn’t on purpose.”

“Ummm, what is sexy cuddling?” Hyunwoo asks. “Also are you seriously freaking out because you had to share a bed with your boyfriend on your romantic vacation to Paris?”

Hoseok frowns, confused. “He’s not. It’s not. We’re not like that.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Hoseok, you saved for three months and flew twelve hours just to see this boy and you’re telling me he’s not your boyfriend? You can’t ever do anything 3 days a week because you have plans to skype with him.”

“Because he’s my friend.”

“Your friend who booked you in a hotel room with one bed for a week? Who you only accidentally sexy cuddle because you don’t want to kiss him?” Hyunwoo asks, eyes crinkled up like he’s holding back a laugh. “Are you trying to tell me you’ve had a boyfriend for months and you didn’t know it? Oh my god.”

“It’s not like that,” Hoseok whines. “He doesn’t like me like that, I asked him if he was okay with me sleeping in my underwear and he had this very weird look on his face.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “Do you need me to give you the talk? I’m not qualified, I don’t think, but sometimes when a boy is about to share a bed with his boyfriend for the first time he gets very excited about any nudity.”

“It wasn’t like that, he was trying to make me feel better for making him uncomfortable.”

“He was looking for an opportunity to touch your dick,” Hyunwoo says. “You literally never notice when people are into you; remember that girl that used to trip and fall into you every single time we got coffee?”

“She was very clumsy and wore bad shoes, I gave her the name of a good store that sold sturdier shoes.”

“She was trying to flirt with you, very badly, but she was trying. Or that guy that used to always ask about your lifting routine and then feel your muscles? He was definitely hitting on you.”

Hoseok frowns. “Really?” And at Hyunwoo’s nod, he adds, “Okay, but that doesn’t really help with Hyungwon.”

Hyunwoo sighs and groans and flops back on what Hoseok can now clearly see is his bed. He seems to hold his phone up over his face, but he doesn’t move from his spot on his bed. “Was he sexy cuddling you back? Or was it all just you?”

Hoseok can’t stop the blush that rises in his cheeks. He can distinctly remember the feel of Hyungwon’s dick against his ass before he got out of bed, and he wasn’t exactly lying there and letting Hoseok move against him.

“Um,” Hoseok says, embarrassed.

“That’s what I thought. Mutual sexy cuddling. Because he is your boyfriend.”

“So what should I do?” Hoseok asks, nervous and excited and nervous some more. “I’ve never had a boyfriend I didn’t know about before.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Take off your shirt, go back to bed, initiate some more sexy cuddling.”

“Be serious, please, I really like him.”

“I am serious,” Hyunwoo says. “You don’t want to talk about how you didn’t know you were dating, so take off your shirt and distract him. It might just work out.”

Hoseok sighs. “This is terrible advice, hyung, why are you doing this to me?”

“This is awesome advice, you’ll have to name your first child after me in thanks.”

“I’m going to hang up now,” Hoseok says, waving at Hyunwoo. “Good night.”

“Good morning and take off your shirt!” Hyunwoo says, just as Hoseok swipes to end the call.

*

Hoseok sits there in the dark for a few more minutes, trying to psych himself up to go back to bed. If Hyunwoo is wrong, he’s going to have to find a hole to crawl into and never come out to deal with the humiliation.

When he finally feels up to going back to bed, he steps out of the shower and flushes the toilet as cover, just in case. He puts his phone on vibrate and plugs it back in to charge and then steps back over to the bed. He hesitates before getting in and then, grumbling to himself, pulls his shirt up and off and slips back into bed.

As soon as he’s settled in on his side, he feels Hyungwon roll toward him and slips his arm across his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon whispers, lips brushing Hoseok’s ear. “I woke up and you were gone for a while.”

Hoseok nods, and then feels silly when he almost knocks their heads together. “Sorry, I was in the bathroom and then Hyunwoo-hyung called me,” he says, hoping Hyungwon doesn’t question the obvious lie. He tentatively puts his hand on Hyungwon’s where it’s laying across his stomach, and tries not cheer when Hyungwon doesn’t pull away.

“Did he steal your shirt while you were in there?”

“Noo,” Hoseok says, silently cursing himself for following Hyunwoo’s advice. “I was hot so I took it off, is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Hyungwon says. Hoseok gasps as he feels Hyungwon’s lips brush against his neck. “You don’t have to wear a shirt to bed if you don’t want to.”

Hyungwon kisses his shoulder and then his neck again and asks, “Is this okay?” as his knuckles brush against Hoseok’s stomach.

“Yes,” Hoseok replies, voice shaky as Hyungwon kisses behind his ear. “It’s very, very okay,” Hoseok says, shifting back against Hyungwon.

Hyungwon huffs a laugh against Hoseok’s neck, and then he pulls away for a second only to push Hoseok onto his back.

“Hey, hyung,” Hyungwon says, hand on Hoseok’s chest as he leans over him. “I really want to kiss you.”

Hoseok bites his lip and tries not to smile too wide. “I really want to kiss you too.”

“Yeah?” Hyungwon says with a smile, as he leans in and Hoseok meets him halfway. Their first kiss is the slightest press of their lips, but by the second, Hoseok has opened his mouth, and by the time Hyungwon has his tongue in his mouth, Hoseok isn’t counting.

Hyungwon settles on top of Hoseok, one hand in his hair and the other dancing along his side, as Hoseok slips a hand up the back of Hyungwon’s shirt. He pushes it up and up until Hyungwon laughs against his mouth, leans back onto his knees, and pulls it off.

“You could have just asked me to take off my shirt,” Hyungwon says as he settles back on top of Hoseok and kisses along his jaw, slowly drag his hand down Hoseok’s chest and into his briefs.

Hoseok gasps as Hyungwon’s hand wraps around his dick and he starts roughly jerking him off. “Like I’m going to ask you if I can take off your briefs.”

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok whines, hand gripping Hyungwon’s arm as he tries to fuck his hand. “Please.”

“Is that a yes, I can take them off'?,” Hyungwon asks as he runs his tongue along Hoseok’s earlobe.

“Yes, please hurry up.”

Hyungwon laughs, and Hoseok can feel it all along his chest where they’re pressed together. He makes short work of Hoseok’s briefs, and before he can lean back in and kiss him again, Hoseok says, “Yours too,” reaching around to squeeze Hyungwon’s ass.

Hyungwon nods and almost falls off the bed in his rush to get his boxers off.

Hoseok can’t stop the giggle that pops out at that, and at Hyungwon’s offended face, he just keeps on laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hoseok says, gasping for breath as he laughs. He’s still laughing when Hyungwon settles over him and gently pushes his hands up over his head and kisses his neck.

“Are you done?” Hyungwon asks, kissing along Hoseok’s shoulder as he thrusts against him.

Hoseok groans, all thoughts of laughing or falling gone, as he shifts his hips to let their dicks rub together. “Very done,” Hoseok says, trying and failing to catch Hyungwon's mouth again for a kiss. “Hyungwon, stop teasing,” Hoseok adds, hitching a leg up on Hyungwon’s hip for better friction.

Hyungwon gasps into his neck and releases one of his hands to palm Hoseok’s face and kiss him. Hoseok let’s Hyungwon set the pace, but he drags his free hand down Hyungwon’s back to his ass and squeezes to urge him on just a little bit faster.

Hoseok’s already on the edge; it’s been too long since he’s been with anyone other than his hand, and he’s spent the entire time he’s known Hyungwon trying not to want him, so he’s completely overwhelmed. When Hyungwon let’s go of Hoseok’s other hand to reach between them and jerk them off together, it’s too much; Hoseok cums with an “Ahh ahh,” one hand hanging onto Hyungwon as the other grips the sheets.

He feels the familiar stinging in his eyes and tries and fails to will himself not to cry as Hyungwon cums with a groan and collapses on top of him. It doesn’t happen every time he cums, but he can never predict when it will happen again.

“That was,” Hyungwon starts, and then stops and rolls off of him. “Are you crying? Did I hurt you?”

Hoseok shakes his head. “It’s a stupid thing that happens sometimes. I’m sorry,” Hoseok whispers. He doesn’t think this could mess everything up, but he never knows until it’s happened.

“It’s not stupid; don’t be sorry,” Hyungwon says, kissing Hoseok’s cheek. “I don’t care if you cry or laugh or hiccup, I still like you.”

Hoseok smiles and wraps an arm around Hyungwon’s waist. “Do you mean that? You don’t have to make me feel better.”

“I don’t say things I don’t mean, hyung,” Hyungwon says, rolling his eyes and using Hoseok’s shoulder as a pillow. “Now be quiet so we can sleep.”

*  
Hoseok wakes up way too early the next morning, rolling over with a groan not long after the sun rises. Hyungwon doesn’t stir, passed out on his stomach with one arm under the pillow and another carelessly slung across Hoseok’s waist.

Hoseok blushes as he thinks about why Hyungwon might be so tired; he reaches out to touch him and then hesitates, unsure if he’s really allowed.

They didn’t stay awake long enough to talk about what they did, about what they are, and he doesn’t want to take advantage. Hyungwon sighs and rolls over onto his side as Hoseok is debating with himself, so he gives in and runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. He smiles and leans into it in his sleep, but otherwise, he doesn’t move.

Once he’s awake, Hoseok can’t usually get back to sleep, so he gets up, digs out his workout clothes, and goes in search of the hotel gym. He works out for a few hours, getting in most of his cardio and lifting routine, then heads back up to the room.

Hyungwon is still asleep when he walks into the room.

Hoseok squints at the time on his phone and frowns. “How are you still asleep?” he asks, not bothering to lower his voice and not expecting an answer. Hyungwon doesn’t even stir, and Hoseok rolls his eyes and strips off his sweaty clothes to go shower.

After his shower, he thinks about getting dressed, but Hyungwon is still asleep, and they don’t have firm plans for the day, so he puts on a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt and climbs back into bed with his iPad. He pulls up a song he’s been stuck on and gets to work trying to sketch out a bridge.

He loses track of time as he works, only checking the time when he gets up to put on his glasses and switches tabs to work on a song for one of his classes. He’s absentmindedly humming a melody that’s been stuck in his head but doesn’t have a song lyrics yet when Hyungwon finally wakes up.

“What song is that?” Hyungwon asks, voice raspy as he stretches in bed.

“I don’t know yet,” Hoseok says with a shrug. “It’s been stuck in my head for days, I hope I can figure something out.”

“You will,” Hyungwon says with a yawn. “Also, good morning.”

Hoseok smiles. “You mean good afternoon, it’s almost 1.”

Hyungwon groans and rolls over onto his back. “Ugh, sorry. I love sleep too much to even pretend to wake up early on vacation.”

“I don’t mind,” Hoseok says, shrugging again. “I don’t know how you ever make it to class or to our calls.”

Hyungwon looks over at him and smiles, “I can get up when it’s important.”

Hoseok smiles back and tries not to squirm as he feels the flush climbing up his neck. “That’s good to know,” he says, avoiding eye contact so he doesn’t blush more.

Hyungwon sits up and swings his legs out from under the covers, and then hesitates before getting out of bed. “Usually, I have to designate someone to wake me up, though, so if you want to go anywhere before 2 the rest of this week, you’re going to have to try to wake me up.”

“Try?”

Hyungwon shrugs and stands up, and Hoseok is reminded that they did not go back to sleep with any clothes on the night before. It was dark the night before, so Hoseok didn’t really get to see anything, and now he doesn’t know where to look first, as his eyes dance back and forth from Hyungwon’s face to his chest to his dick and back again.

“I’m very, very stubborn about sleep,” Hyungwon adds. “Let me shower and then we can go out and search for food.”

Hoseok nods, eyes jumping back to Hyungwon’s face. and says, “Oh boy,” to himself once Hyungwon has closed the bathroom door behind him.

*  
They head out with no plan in mind, just a thought to wander, stopping for lunch and getting iced coffees to go.

When they’ve stopped to listen to some people out busking, Hoseok wonders if he could hold Hyungwon’s hand. He keeps looking at him and away, not sure how you go about trying to hold your probably boyfriend’s hand; he almost wants to call Hyunwoo and ask, but there’s no good time to do it.

He’s just psyched himself up to reach for his hand when Hyungwon points across his chest and says, “Look.”

Hoseok follows the line of his arm and sees a little pond or river or something with adorable little ducks.

“Ooh,” Hoseok says, squatting down next to the fence to get a better look. “They’re so cute!”

“I knew you’d like them,” Hyungwon says, leaning down to ruffle Hoseok’s hair.

Hoseok looks up at him and smiles. “I do like cute things,” he says, trying for a leer and missing by a mile.

“Very smooth, hyung,” Hyungwon says, with a laugh.

Hoseok laughs at himself and pouts. “You like it.”

“Unfortunately.” Hyungwon reaches out a hand and helps Hoseok stand, and then doesn’t let go. “Come on, that’s enough ducks for today.”

Normally Hoseok would fight that, there’s never enough time for cute animals, but Hyungwon is holding his hand, and he’d pretty much follow him anywhere like this, even if he’s got to work to keep the silly look off his face.

They walk for a while, eventually coming up to a building that Hoseok doesn’t recognize, but it’s beautiful, so he doesn’t frown too much when Hyungwon drops his hand and tells him, “Go, go take your pictures, you look like you’re itching to explore.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Hoseok asks, scrunching his nose in confusion.

“I’m going to read my guidebook and figure out where we are and how we can start making our way back to the hotel,” Hyungwon says. “Go, I’ll be right here.”

Hoseok nods and starts walking, taking pictures here and there as he makes a circuit of the building and gardens. When he feels like he’s gotten enough pictures, he heads back to Hyungwon, who’s plopped himself down on the stairs leading up the building and is flipping through the book. Hoseok sits down next to him and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Are we horribly lost?” Hoseok asks, snatching the book out of Hyungwon’s hands.

Hyungwon snatches it back and says, “No,” with a laugh. “I know exactly where we are,” he adds, standing up and slinging an arm across Hoseok’s shoulders when he stands up to join him.

They walk for a while as the sun sets, and before long they’re back in the park with the ducks. Hoseok looks over at Hyungwon, smiles, and looks away. He looks back again and catches Hyungwon looking at him.

“What?” Hoseok asks, nervous at the way Hyungwon is looking at him.

Hyungwon ducks his head and smiles. “Nothing, I just like looking at you. I guess I like your face.”

Hoseok smiles, hoping for once the flush stays away, and says with a nod, “I’m very handsome.”

Hyungwon pushes him and laughs. “And modest too.”

Hoseok nods, “Very, very modest.” Then he stops, smiles, and says, “You’re handsome too,” as he presses a hand on Hyungwon’s chest. What he means to do, because he still doesn’t fully know what they are or where they stand, is kiss him on the cheek, but he leans in and Hyungwon _moves_ , and he ends up kissing him on the lips.

Hyungwon looks surprised for a second, and then he steps into Hoseok’s space and kisses him back. Hoseok is never going to turn down an opportunity to kiss Hyungwon, so when he feels Hyungwon’s tongue along his lower lip, he opens his mouth to let him in, and when Hyungwon starts backing him up, he goes. He doesn’t even complain when his back hits what he’s pretty sure is a tree; Hyungwon is kissing him again, in public this time, and making out when he hasn’t been up for twelve hours is much, much better.

Hoseok loses track of time and almost forgets where they are until someone whistles and yells something at them in French before cheering. Hyungwon pulls away, looking flushed, with his lips bruised, and Hoseok is sure he doesn’t look any better.

“Um,” Hyungwon says, biting his lip. “Got a little carried away.”

Hoseok smiles at him, feeling shy even though they just made out up against a tree in the middle of a public park. “I don’t mind,” Hoseok says with a shrug. Then he adds, “We could go back to the hotel and get more carried away if you, if you want, maybe.”

Hyungwon stares at him and then smiles. He ducks in and kisses Hoseok hard, and then grabs his hand, laces their fingers together, and starts pulling Hoseok along behind him.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Hoseok asks with a laugh, and walks faster to keep up.

*

They are aggressively normal in the elevator ride back up to their room, although Hyungwon’s grip on his hand doesn’t waiver, and once they get out, they nearly run to their room, slamming the door behind them.

Hoseok giggles as the door slams behind him, and he sets his camera on the dresser, but then he’s being pushed up against it and kissed, so he stops caring about being rude to any of their neighbors very quickly. He reaches for Hyungwon and gets him out of his shirt and has his pants unbuttoned and a hand wrapped around his dick in the time it takes Hyungwon to get his hand up Hoseok’s shirt.

“We have a bed,” Hoseok says, as Hyungwon’s mouth drifts to his neck. “It’s a really big bed,” Hoseok adds as he starts to jerk Hyungwon off.

Hyungwon groans into Hoseok’s neck and thrusts into his hand. “Beds are overrated, here is fine,” Hyungwon says, fingers fumbling with Hoseok’s belt as he tries to get his pants down.

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok says with a whine. “We should be on the bed! I’m not blowing you against a door where anybody could hear.”

“I didn’t know you were blowing me at all,” Hyungwon says, as he finally gets a hand into Hoseok’s pants and palms his dick. “The bed is good.”

Hoseok giggles, then pushes Hyungwon toward the bed. “Go, now,” Hoseok says, shooing Hyungwon back toward the bed as he pulls his sweater off and tosses it toward his suitcase.

Hyungwon goes, stepping out of his pants and boxers on the way, and says, “Bossy,” looking Hoseok up and down as he plops down on the bed. “I like it.”

Hoseok shakes his head and gets his own pants off before walking over to the bed and stopping to stand in front of Hyungwon. He leans down to kiss Hyungwon and gets pulled down into his lap, and he gets a very good idea of what it would be like to ride him, as Hyungwon’s dick slides against his ass as they kiss.

Hoseok breaks the kiss to kiss a trail down Hyungwon’s body from his neck, down to his nipples, easing himself onto his knees on the floor between Hyungwon’s legs as he presses a final kiss to his stomach. He wraps a hand around Hyungwon’s dick and then looks up at him as he darts his tongue out to brush against the tip.

Hyungwon’s eyes are dark and Hoseok’s never had anyone look at him with such naked want and something else he can’t quite figure out before in his life; it makes him want to never touch anybody else ever again. He leans his head forward and lets Hyungwon’s dick slide into his mouth, and mentally smiles at the quick intake of breath he hears from above.

Hoseok closes his eyes and sinks into the rhythm, sucking Hyungwon’s dick as far in as he can before pulling back over and over again, and sometimes letting his dick fall out of his mouth only to suck just the tip. Hyungwon’s hand makes its way to Hoseok’s hair as his breathing gets erratic, and then he’s tugging hard and says, “I’m gonna, you need to pull off.”

Hoseok shakes his head slightly and takes as much of Hyungwon into his mouth as he can as he cums, coating Hoseok’s tongue and the back of his throat. He swallows until Hyungwon’s dick stops pulsing in his mouth, and pulls off, letting it slip out of his mouth as he rocks back on his heels.

He stands up and starts to ask Hyungwon if he’s okay, but Hyungwon reaches for him first, pulling Hoseok back into his lap and kissing him.

“You’re amazing,” Hyungwon says, palming Hoseok’s jaw as he kisses him again.

Hoseok smiles against Hyungwon’s lips and says, “You’re amazing too,” as he tries to get some friction against his dick.

Hoseok isn’t sure how it happens so fast, but one second he’s straddling Hyungwon at the edge of the bed, and the next he’s on his back with Hyungwon leaning over him, kissing him and jerking him off.

“Do we have any, um, you know,” Hoseok starts, and then stops, embarrassed. He feels ridiculous for being embarrassed, but it’s always harder to ask for sex things when he’s not just blurting out whatever pops into his head.

Hyungwon stops his steady trail of sucking kisses along Hoseok’s neck, - he’s sure he’s going to have marks in the morning, - and leans up to look down at him. He doesn’t stop stroking Hoseok’s dick as he asks,” What? I don’t know what you’re asking for here.”

“Um. Lube,” Hoseok blurts, and then he’s sure he goes red all over. “I was wondering if we have any lube, if you wanted to you know, um. You know.”

Hyungwon smiles; it’s a wicked thing that’s horrible and sexy and Hoseok is sure he’s in trouble. “I brought lube,” Hyungwon says, letting go of Hoseok’s dick to reach across him into the side table on his side of the bed. “I didn’t want to freak you out, but I brought it just in case,” he adds, as he pulls out the very full bottle and drops it on the bed.

“So,” Hyungwon continues, still smiling that terrible wonderful smile that’s making Hoseok feel tingly all over. “What do you want me to do with this lube?” he asks, leaning down and licking Hoseok’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

Hoseok groans and slides a hand into Hyungwon’s hair as he starts in on the other nipple. “You know, we could, you know. If you want to.”

Hyungwon looks up at him and says, “You’re gonna have to say the words, hyung.”

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok whines, looking down at Hyungwon as he leans his chin on Hoseok’s chest.

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon replies, not moving.

“Everyone is so mean to me,” Hoseok says, staring up at the ceiling. He can’t make eye contact while he says it; he doesn’t know how he’s ever had sex. “If you wanted to, um, fuck me, I’d be, um. I’d like that, if you wanted.”

“See,” Hyungwon says, kissing his chin and collarbone before briefly working his way back up to Hoseok’s mouth. “It’s better when you say it.”

“Lies,” Hoseok says with a gasp, trying to work up a frown as Hyungwon uses his knees to spread Hoseok’s legs and slowly presses a lube -slick finger into him. Hoseok grinds down on Hyungwon’s finger and has to fist his hands in the sheets as he adds a second and then a third, opening Hoseok up and slowly pushing him toward the edge. Hoseok can feel Hyungwon’s dick getting harder against his thigh, and he’s so ready.

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok says, voice strained. “Now, please.”

Hyungwon looks up at him and nods, slowly drawing his fingers out and kissing Hoseok’s inner thigh when he whines at the loss. He shifts up onto his knees between Hoseok’s spread thighs, slicks himself up, and then presses in. Hoseok maybe blacks out for a second as Hyungwon pushes in inch by inch,; he’s big, bigger than the last two people Hoseok’s been with, so it takes him a minute to adjust.

Hyungwon slips his arms up under Hoseok’s legs, and somehow the slight change in angle let’s him slide in just a little bit further, and Hoseok can’t stop the moan that bursts out of his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon asks, not moving but starting to sweat with the effort of holding still.

Hoseok nods, breathing deeply, and says, “I’m okay, I’m okay. You can move now.”

Hyungwon nods and then slowly pulls out and pushes back in, and Hoseok sees stars. Hyungwon keeps up that same slow, deep pace, and Hoseok reaches out and fists one hand in the sheets while he tries to hold on. It’s good, almost too good, so that he doesn’t really feel the weird angle his leg’s are at in the air and he can’t say more than, “ah, ah, AH,” as Hyungwon fucks him and he tries to meet him stroke for stroke.

Hoseok knows it’s not going to last long; he’s already on the edge of cumming, turned on and keyed up, and Hyungwon being this good is not helping. Then Hyungwon lets one of Hoseok’s legs drop and shifts the other to his shoulder as he leans down and kisses him, and Hoseok’s gone, cumming all over his stomach as they kiss.

Hyungwon groans and fucks Hoseok harder, faster for a few minutes, and then he cums with an “Ahh,” and leans over Hoseok to catch his breath.

He let’s Hoseok’s leg slip off his shoulder and then tucks himself along his side with one arm across his chest as their legs tangle together.

“That was,” Hoseok starts, overwhelmed. “Unreal, you’re ridiculous,” he says, unable to wipe the goofy smile off his face.

Hyungwon presses a kiss to his shoulder and says, “You’re pretty ridiculous too,” tilting Hoseok’s chin to kiss him. It feels like ridiculous means something else, something more, but Hoseok is too blissed out to think about anything beyond trading gentle kisses with Hyungwon until they fall asleep.

*  
Hoseok wakes up very late the next day, feeling sore, almost hung over, and very glad he doesn’t have any plans to head down to the gym. They hadn’t just rolled over and gone to sleep the night before; after a nap and showers, they’d ordered room service and spent the rest of the night talking and watching a movie on Hyungwon’s laptop.

It felt like a date, in the wrong order, but it was nice. But Hoseok’s tired of sleeping, so he rolls over to his side of the bed. Hyungwon is still dead to the world, and Hoseok knows now that that’s how he always is when he sleeps, so he grabs his phone to catch up on Instagram and Twitter.

He hasn’t checked in since the previous morning, and finds a series of DM’s from Hyunwoo that are just variations of _well?????_ and _Did it work?_ and _I’m going to assume you’re avoiding me because you and your boyfriend are having so much sex but i’m annoyed about it _.__

Hoseok snorts, then looks over at Hyungwon to see if he’s woken him up. But he hasn’t; Hyungwon is still passed out on his back, one arm stretched out toward Hoseok. He sends Hyunwoo a smiley face and then has to scramble when his phone vibrates with an incoming FaceTime call.

Even though he knows Hyungwon will probably sleep through anything, he still climbs out of bed and pads into the bathroom before he hits accept.

“So you are alive!” Hyunwoo starts, smile taking up most of the screen. “Hoseok, I was starting to get worried.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes; he hasn’t been that bad at answering messages. “Very funny, hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t respond yesterday.”

“It’s fine,” Hyunwoo says, waving the apology away. “When you stopped posting on Instagram, I assumed you were too busy with the sex part of your romantic vacation, and your neck says I was right.”

Hoseok’s slaps a hand over his neck and ducks his head to hide the blush blooming across his cheeks. “Hyung,” Hoseok says, voice falling into a whine.

“It’s good, I’m very proud of you for seducing your boyfriend.”

“I didn’t seduce him!”

“Ah, so he seduced you, even better.”

Hoseok sighs. “Are you done? I need to go get dressed and see more sights.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “I’m done, I’m done. I’m very happy for you, you deserve to be happy.”

Hoseok smiles and suddenly feels very shy. “Thank you, I am you know. Very, very happy.”

“Good,” Hyunwoo says, nodding with a smile. “Now go, go see things and pick me up a miniature Eiffel Tower,” he adds, and then he hangs up.

Hoseok leaves the bathroom smiling and shaking his head at his friend. He should get dressed and maybe try to head out soon but Hyungwon is still asleep, now rolled over into the warm spot Hoseok left on his side of the bed. It’s not that late, so he climbs back into bed and follows when Hyungwon reaches for him in his sleep.

*  
Hoseok wakes up again some time later with his head on Hyungwon’s chest, feeling disoriented. It’s darker in their room, so he’s pretty sure they’ve slept the whole day away, and he’s a little annoyed at himself for wasting it when they only really have a day and a half left.

Hyungwon is still asleep, so Hoseok pokes him in the side a few times and says, “Hyungwon, wake up.”

He barely moves to get away from Hoseok’s finger, but he doesn’t wake up.

Hoseok huffs out a breath and plops his chin on Hyungwon’s chest. Then he shifts up and kisses Hyungwon on the cheek, on the neck, and whines, “Hyungwon, wake up,” in his ear.

That gets his attention, and Hyungwon groans and mumbles, “No.”

“Yes,” Hoseok says, kissing Hyungwon’s collar bone. “We’ve been in bed all day, it’s dark out already. We need to get up.”

Hyungwon snorts and throws his arm over his eyes. “It gets dark at 3:30, that doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means we missed breakfast and lunch, so we need to get up and go find dinner,” Hoseok says. He isn’t going to check his phone for the time and prove Hyungwon right; he’ll never hear the end of it. “We can’t be in bed all day, I haven’t even had clothes on today.”

Hyungwon moves his arm and finally opens his eyes. He looks bleary -eyed and somehow still tired as he reaches out and runs a hand through Hoseok’s hair. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Hyungwon says, lightly tugging on Hoseok’s arm and urging him up until he’s close enough to kiss.

Hoseok isn’t trying to start anything, but he’s never kissed Hyungwon without it getting out of control, so what he expects to be a quick chaste kiss quickly turns into something heated. Hyungwon’s got a hand in Hoseok’s hair and a leg hitched high on Hoseok’s hip while Hoseok drifts a hand down to grab his ass.

Hoseok breaks the kiss to catch his breath against Hyungwon’s neck, and Hyungwon kisses his forehead and says, “We should find the lube, if we want to, you know.”

Hoseok kisses Hyungwon’s pulse point, lifts his head to look him in the eye, and raises an eyebrow at him. “If we want to what? Didn’t you say we should say the words,” Hoseok says, and then yelps when Hyungwon tweaks his nipple.

Hyungwon grabs Hoseok’s hand and pulls it up to his mouth, tongue sliding along two of Hoseok’s fingers before he sucks them into his mouth and pulls them out. “You should find the lube if you want to fuck me, because I don’t think I can get your fingers slick enough like this,” Hyungwon says, running the tip of his tongue along Hoseok’s fingers. “Unless you don’t want to? Then we can go get dressed and head out.”

Hoseok’s dick twitches at the mental image, and he surges forward and kisses Hyungwon, as Hyungwon laughs against his mouth. “Lube, hyung, get the lube.”

Hoseok nods and rolls off of Hyungwon to feel around the bed; he’s sure they didn’t put it back in the drawer. He mentally fist pumps when his hand wraps around the bottle.

He’s surprised his hands don’t shake as he slicks up a finger and slowly eases it into Hyungwon, but his hands are steady. He slowly eases his finger in and out, adding in a second and then third finger at Hyungwon’s nods until finally Hyungwon is tapping his shoulder and saying, “I’m ready, I’m ready, come on.”

Hoseok slowly pulls his fingers out, and then Hyungwon is pushing him onto his back and urging him to sit up. “What are you doing?” Hoseok asks, before he realizes as Hyungwon straddles him.

“Is this okay?” Hyungwon asks, hesitating.

Hoseok can only nod, and then he holds his breath as Hyungwon reaches out and slides a lube -slick hand along his dick, and then shifts up on his knees and sinks down, taking him in inch by slow inch. Hoseok grabs him, hands aiming for his thighs but landing on his ass as he tries not to move. They’re pressed close enough together that Hoseok can feel how hard Hyungwon is breathing as he starts to roll his hips.

“Oh god,” Hoseok says. When Hyungwon really starts to move, he spreads his legs to get some space and thrusts up, smiling slightly when Hyungwon’s hands on his shoulder tighten and Hyungwon lets out a brief, “Fuck.”

He does it again and again as Hyungwon rocks down until the world has narrowed down to them and the many places they’re connected. The only sound is their breathing and the slap of their skin until Hyungwon whispers, “Fuck, I’m close,” as he closes his eyes and starts moving faster.

“Me too,” Hoseok says, trying to think unsexy thoughts to hold off the orgasm he can feel building already. He reaches between them and grabs Hyungwon’s dick with his still lube -slick hand and starts jerking him off. It doesn’t work, as his orgasm hits him and he cums with an, “Ooh shit,” hand going slack around Hyungwon’s dick. He can't hold back the tears that spring to his eyes, so he doesn't try, just let's them fall and hopes Hyungwon doesn't think it's weird that he's cried again.

Hyungwon rides him through it, and then he stops, leaning his head on Hoseok’s shoulder as he cums all over Hoseok’s stomach.

Hoseok rubs his back through it, grateful for the position and the headboard at his back. He kisses his shoulder as they catch their breath. Hoseok shifts down until they’re back to laying in bed and let’s his dick slip out in the move. They lie there for a while, Hoseok with his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and Hyungwon with his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, until their breathing is mostly back to normal.

“So, hyung,” Hyungwon says, leaning up on his arm and reaching over to brush away the remnants of tears on Hoseok’s face. “Do we still have to go out today?”

“Yes,” Hoseok says, nodding. “Were you trying to distract me with sex?”

Hyungwon snorts. “No, it was just a very good side effect of being your boyfriend. Sometimes I kiss you and we both forget what we’re doing, win/win.”

Hoseok smiles and resists dancing in place in bed; Hyungwon called him his boyfriend - it’s not just him hoping that he’s not misreading things. He sits up a bit and kisses Hyungwon, and for once it’s a for-real quick, sweet press of their lips.

“What was that for?” Hyungwon asks, as Hoseok plops back down on his back.

Hoseok shrugs. “Nothing, you just make me happy.”

Hyungwon smiles and says, “You make me happy too.”

“I’m glad,” Hoseok says, then pauses. “We’re still going out tonight, though.”

Hyungwon groans, but he rolls off the bed and heads to the bathroom, so Hoseok counts it as a win.

*  
It’s well after five when they finally head out, fully dark and just a little bit of a chill in the air, so Hoseok has an excuse to hold Hyungwon’s hand, because it’s cold and he doesn’t have a jacket or gloves.

They head for the Eiffel Tower, all lit up against the night sky; there is no force on the earth that could make Hoseok go up, but he’s fine with getting some pictures at the base, at least.

He makes Hyungwon pose in front of it alone for a few pictures, trying to get just the right shot for his Instagram so everyone can admire his boyfriend.

 

“Hyung,” Hyungwon says, clearly sounding annoyed. “Enough, come on. We’ll take a few together and then we need to get food.”

“Just give me a few more minutes, I don’t have the perfect shot yet.”

“No,” Hyungwon says, walking over to Hoseok and taking his camera. He looks through the previews and raises an eyebrow at Hoseok. “All of these are good, stop being a perfectionist and take a picture with me.”

Hoseok pouts about it, but he nods and says, “Fine, but I’m wearing my glasses,” as he sets up the camera and the timer.

Hyungwon laughs, slides an arm across Hoseok’s shoulders, and presses a quick kiss to his temple. “I like you in your glasses, it’s very sexy.”

“Shut up,” Hoseok says, pushing him away and laughing. “No you don’t.”

“I’m serious,” Hyungwon says with a laugh. He grabs Hoseok’s hand, pulls him close, and kisses his knuckles. “I like everything about you.”

Hoseok hears the click of the camera, and he’s so, so glad that it’s dark out so nothing but the camera and Hyungwon can see him blush. He can’t really say anything to that, so he just shifts forward and kisses Hyungwon, and doesn’t care when he hears the click of his camera again.

There’s only one more shot programmed in, and they haven’t taken one shot he’s willing to share with anyone but them, so he pulls away and turns to the camera and smiles as he and Hyungwon flash matching peace signs.

“Okay, now we can get food,” Hoseok says, after he hears the last click of the camera. “But I don’t want anything fancy.”

Hyungwon points vaguely to the left of the carousel and says, “We passed a food truck on our way over here, we can get sausages or something.”

They eat standing by the truck before making their way back over to the park.

“Do you wanna?” Hoseok asks, gesturing at the carousel.

Hyungwon shrugs. “I haven’t been on one of those since I was little.”

“And you’ve never been on one with me,” Hoseok says, pulling him toward the line. Hyungwon follows along, laughing as they go, and shakes his head when Hoseok starts taking pictures of him as they start to spin.

“You don’t need any more pictures of me,” Hyungwon says, laughing. “Half of the pictures on that camera are of me.”

Hoseok makes a face at him and takes another picture. “I have to have as many as possible, what if someone thinks I made you up?” Hoseok says. He tries to put on a cranky voice and says, “Oh, that Hoseok says he went to Paris to see his boyfriend,” and he almost trips over the word, smiling at saying it out loud. “But really he was just in Anyang visiting his mother.”

Hyungwon laughs so hard he nearly falls off the unicorn he’s on; when he finally gets some composure back, he says, “Who would say that? None of your friends are that silly.”

“I don’t know, someone might say it.”

“Okay, sure,” Hyungwon says, standing up as the carousel stops. “But I think this is more than enough pictures and sightseeing for tonight, right?”

Hoseok nods, following him off the carousel and leans into his side when Hyungwon puts an arm around him again for the walk back to their hotel.

*  
Later that night, Hoseok lies in bed staring up at the ceiling, too sad to fall asleep. He’d made the mistake of checking his phone when they got in and now all he can think about is the alert reminding him that he’ll need to check in to his flight the next day.

He knew that this was going to be a short vacation, but it still feels like it’s ending too soon. He doesn’t know when their break schedules are going to line up again or how long it’s going to take to save up to see Hyungwon again; it stinks.

“Why are you thinking so loudly?” Hyungwon asks around a yawn before rolling over and tucking himself along Hoseok’s side. “I shouldn't be able to hear you thinking.”

Hoseok snorts. “You can’t hear me thinking,” he says, and then he pauses, unsure if he’s been talking to himself out loud or sighing or something else. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I’m not really ready to sleep yet.”

“You’re not ready to sleep?” Hoseok asks, surprised. Hyungwon slept for fourteen hours and suggested a nap an hour after he got up; he didn’t think he ever hit his limit. “Are you feeling sick or something?”

Hyungwon reaches across Hoseok’s chest and tweaks the nipple farthest from him. He laughs when Hoseok squeaks. “I feel fine, thank you very much,” Hyungwon says with a shrug. “I’m just not very tired yet. Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Hyungwon props his head on his elbow as he shifts to his side. “I might be able to help, and then maybe we’ll both be tired enough to get some sleep.”

“We slept most of today, I’m guessing that’s why we can’t sleep.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “And I spent a week writing papers and taking exams before I got on the train, and you spent thirteen hours on a plane, it might have just caught up with us today.”

“Maybe,” Hoseok says, turning onto his side to face Hyungwon. “Or we just had so much sex that our bodies shut down, and now we’re all caught up and feel like it’s day time again.”

Hyungwon laughs and reaches out to palm Hoseok’s face, brushing his thumb along his cheek. “We didn’t even have that much sex, hyung.”

“More than I’ve had in the last two years, at least.”

“God, that’s a crime,” Hyungwon says as he leans in and kisses Hoseok.

Hoseok wraps his arm around Hyungwon’s waist and pulls him closer as he deepens the kiss.

Hyungwon rolls Hoseok onto his back, following along with the momentum to roll on top of him. “Are you trying to distract me with sex?” Hyungwon asks, as he sits up between Hoseok’s legs and hooks his fingers along the waist of his boxers.

“Yes,” Hoseok says, lifting his hips so Hyungwon can pull his boxers down and off. “Is it working?”

Hyungwon snorts and rolls off of Hoseok to pull off his own boxers, and then settles back on top of him. “For now,” Hyungwon says, and leans in to kiss Hoseok again. Hoseok threads his fingers into Hyungwon’s hair as they kiss, spreading his thighs so Hyungwon can settle on top of him a little easier as their dicks rub together.

He doesn’t see Hyungwon reach for the bottle of lube, but it's not long before Hyungwon is reaching between them and grazing Hoseok’s dick with his lube -slick fingers as his hand drifts down and down, until Hoseok is arching his back as the first finger slides in. Hyungwon goes slowly, but it’s still only a few minutes before he’s adding a second, then third finger, and Hoseok is gasping, “I’m ready, come on,” as he grips his shoulders.

“Turn over,” Hyungwon says, lips brushing against Hoseok’s ear. Hoseok does, scrambling to roll over as his skin tingles with anticipation and resting his head on his folded arms. He feels Hyungwon settle on top of him, pressed against him nearly down to his ankles, and groans when Hyungwon slowly pushes in.

Hoseok feels the slight brush of Hyungwon’s lips along the back of his neck, and then Hyungwon braces his hands on either side of Hoseok and starts to move.

Hoseok loses all sense of time and has to brace himself on the bed to not be moved far enough to brain himself on the headboard. He can’t stop the short, sharp noises that keep coming out of his mouth, as Hyungwon seems to get deeper with every thrust. He starts to feel his orgasm build way too soon, but there’s nothing he can do but rock back to meet Hyungwon for every thrust and moan, “Hyungwon, fuck,” as he cums.

He blacks out a little and doesn’t hear what Hyungwon says as he cums, but Hoseok feels him go stiff and then limp on top of him, pressing kisses along his shoulder.

They lie like that for a few minutes, before Hyungwon slowly pulls out, and flops over onto his back.

“At some point, it’s got to get less intense, right?” Hyungwon asks.

Hoseok turns his head to look at him - he’s pretty sure his legs don’t work yet - and hums. “Do you want it to get less intense?”

“Not really,” Hyungwon says, rolling over to his side and brushing his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. “But I think we should try to be less useless after. So," Hyungwon continues, running his fingers slowly up and down Hoseok’s back. “Now will you tell me what was bothering you? I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Hoseok frowns as some of that sadness creeps back in. “We only have a day left,” he starts, looking over at Hyungwon. “And I don’t know when I’m going to have the money to see you again; my mom’s miles paid for this flight.”

“One of us could just take the train in a couple of months,” Hyungwon says, fingers drifting back up to Hoseok’s hair. “It’s longer than I want to wait to see you, but at least we won’t go broke.”

Hoseok squints at him and wishes his legs worked enough that he could find his glasses. “What kind of train goes from Seoul to London?”

“What?”

“And how would that train even work?” Hoseok asks, sitting up on his elbows. He’s read about that Chunnel thing they have in Europe, but it seems kind of extreme to have it go all the way to South Korea.

Hyungwon looks at him like he’s insane, and then he starts laughing, flopping onto his back. “Oh my god,” Hyungwon says, covering his mouth as he starts to hiccup. “Hyung, there is no train from Seoul to London, nobody is digging that trench. I’m talking about taking the train to or from Busan. Where I’ll be living. At the end of May.”

“What?!”

“I told you I was finishing up this study abroad this year,” Hyungwon says, rolling his eyes.

“This year is not the same as in two months,” Hoseok says, pushing himself up onto his knees. “You’re going to be two hours away from me?”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at him and nods. “And that’s only until I graduate in August, then hopefully I can move to Seoul.”

“Oh,” Hoseok says, as he immediately starts crying and throws himself on top of Hyungwon to hug him.

“Sorry I made you worry,” Hyungwon says, rubbing circles on Hoseok’s back.

Hoseok sniffs as his tears slow down and tucks himself against Hyungwon’s side. “It’s okay, I should have asked follow -up questions.”

“Probably,” Hyungwon says, with a laugh. “So two months is good, right? And we’ll Skype enough that we won’t even have time to miss each other.”

Hoseok smiles against Hyungwon’s chest. “Two months is perfect.”

“Good,” Hyungwon says.

And it is good.

*  
**Epilogue**

_Six months later, Seoul_

“Why do you have so many boxes?” Hoseok asks, following Hyungwon up the stairs. This is his fourth trip down to the truck since they’d finished bringing up the furniture only to find a sign on the elevator that said down for maintenance.

Hyungwon huffs from somewhere out in front of him; Hoseok can’t see him around the boxes in his hands and says, “I had a lot of books in storage.”

“Are you telling me we’ve been lugging books up the stairs for the last half hour?” Hyunwoo asks from behind Hoseok. He’s the only one of their friends who could stay after they’d gotten the furniture into the apartment earlier that morning. “They have e-readers now, you know.”

“It’s not the same,” Hyungwon says as they finally make it his apartment. It’s only one bedroom, but it’s almost the same size as the apartment Hoseok and Hyunwoo shared when they lived on campus. “Besides, there’s only a few more boxes on the truck, we’re nearly done.”

Hoseok narrows his eyes at Hyungwon as he stacks the latest boxes against the wall. “Have you actually carried any boxes upstairs?” he asks, looking over at Hyunwoo. “I don’t know if I’ve seen you carrying anything.”

Hyunwoo frowns. “I didn’t either.”

“You were handling it!” Hyungwon says, not looking remotely guilty. “And I was putting your muscles to good use.’

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, points at Hyungwon and says, “You’re treating me to ice cream tomorrow to make up for this. Just me, everybody else has to pay for their own.”

Hyungwon seems to consider it for a moment then nods and says, “Okay, but you have to go bring up the last two boxes.”

Hyunwoo sticks out his hand, and they shake on it and say, “Deal.”

“Um,” Hoseok says, looking from one to the other. “What about me? I brought up as many boxes as hyung.”

“He’s your boyfriend,” Hyunwoo says, raising an eyebrow at Hoseok. “You’re supposed to help him move.”

Hoseok scoffs; he’s happy to help Hyungwon do anything, but he should get ice cream too, he loves ice cream. “That’s not fair, what do I get for helping?”

Hyunwoo widens his eyes and looks pointedly from Hoseok to Hyungwon.

Hoseok’s cheeks heat up as he glares at Hyunwoo, who is laughing at him because he’s a terrible, horrible friend. “Don’t you have to go get boxes?”

Hyunwoo raises his hands and backs out of the apartment, laughing.

“All of my friends are terrible,” Hoseok says, turning to grab one of the boxes labeled for the kitchen and move it out of the living room. “Awful,” he adds, plopping the box down on the kitchen counter.

Hyungwon wraps his arms around Hoseok’s stomach from behind and laughs against his neck; Hoseok can feel the vibration of it all along his back.

“Your friends are very nice,” Hyungwon says as he rests his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. “They’ve always been nice when I’m in town, and they helped me move today, when they didn’t have to. You just want ice cream.”

Hoseok sighs. “I do want ice cream,” he says, relaxing back against Hyungwon. “You should already have ice cream in this giant apartment; I don’t even understand how an apartment this big exists in Seoul.”

“We can get some later, I haven’t even gone shopping yet,” Hyungwon says. “And it’s not that big, it’s only one bedroom.”

Hoseok scoffs and turns around, sliding his arms around Hyungwon’s neck. “The living room is big enough to add a second bedroom, I don’t know how this is an apartment for one person.”

Hyungwon looks nervous and for a brief moment his hands tighten on Hoseok’s waist before he says, “It doesn’t have to be for one person. It could be for two.”

“I don’t understand,” Hoseok says as his heart starts to pound. He thinks he knows where Hyungwon is headed but he’s learned to never assume anything.

“Your term is up soon at your apartment, right?” Hyungwon asks, and at Hoseok’s nod he continues, “I was just thinking that instead of signing for another term you could get your deposit back and move in here. With me.”

Hoseok blinks at him. “You want me to move in with you?” he asks. “Why?”

Hyungwon makes a face at him. “Because I’m in love with you and I want you with me?” Hyungwon says, looking at Hoseok like he’s gone insane.

“You love me?” Hoseok says, and then shakes his head and adds, “Sorry, sorry, I don’t know why I keep doing that. I love you too.”

Hyungwon smiles. “I did assume you did, but I like it when you say it.”

Hoseok smiles back at him, and for once, he doesn’t feel even a little bit shy to be the focus of Hyungwon’s attention. He laughs to himself, shakes his head, and says, “Hyunwoo is going to be so annoyed with us.”

“Why?” Hyungwon asks, looking confused.

“Because we did all this, and now he’s going to need to help me move,” Hoseok says, laughing.

Hyungwon just looks at him for a second. “Does that mean you’re moving in with me?”

Hoseok nods and says, “You’re never going to be able to get rid of me now.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Hyungwon says as he leans in and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shawn Mendes since they think that boy is so handsome for reasons that are just beyond me.


End file.
